Love and Other Indoor Sports
by KitandMip
Summary: Seto is the new boy at school. The girls love him, but his one crush hates his guts. What's a boy to do? Yu-Gi-Oh/Drake and Josh x-over Seto Kaiba Drake Parker No likie No readie
1. Chapter 1

Second fanfiction. Wooters This one is for Chibi-Reina. You rock girl. It's a crossover people. Seto Kaiba X Drake Bell. AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I also know next to nothing about either of these shows. If I make any errors, please tell me. I will correct them ASAP.

It was a sunny Wednesday in November, and hell had frozen over. The students of Belleview High School were saying their final prayers, or whatever you're supposed to do before the world ends. All except for Drake Bell. He was trying to figure out why everyone was staring at him so strangely. Must be the homework he had just handed in. Yes. Drake Bell, slacker extraordinaire, had handed in his homework. It was even on time. As the class began, no one was really paying attention. They were all too busy staring at Drake, wondering what had prompted him to this sudden amount of responsibility.

After class, Drake sprinted to the bathroom to check his hair and teeth. Everything must be perfect for next period. Next period was when Drake had gym class with the new foreign exchange student from Japan.

It had happened just last month. Drake had been sitting in homeroom, thinking up lyrics for a new song, when the new boy had walked into the room. "Class, quiet down." The teacher had said, "We have a new student. His name is Seta Kaiba, and he's from Japan, so please don't laugh at him. His English isn't very good yet." Drake had just rolled his eyes, and gone back to his song. It wasn't until the teacher shouted his name that he looked up again. "Did you hear me, Drake?" the teacher grumped, "I said, Seto will be shadowing you until he learns where everything is." The teacher had then walked off, before Drake could object, leaving him to stare awkwardly at the boy next to him, before he went back to his work. In fact, Drake had ignored his "shadow" the whole day, until lunch.

When the two boys had arrived at lunch, they had immediately been mobbed by giggling girls, who proceeded to fuss incessantly over Seto, completely ignoring Drake. That had been the final straw. Drake had convinced the principal to have Seto shadow someone else, and the two had been locked in a steady rivalry ever since, with Drake all but taping a loser sign to Seto's back in order to make him look bad. No one came into his school (even though he never really paid attention) and stole his girls (even if they mostly ignored him). Especially not some weirdo Japanese kid with a sleeveless white trench coat. Who dresses like that anyway?

Hair in place and teeth free of food, Drake hurried off to gym, ready for another chance to show that stupid new kid up.

And sof (Hebrew for stop or end, pronounce so-pfh) Well, here it is, chapter 1. Hope it's good so far. This is still a SetoXDrake fic, it just has to develop a bit Next chapter will be mostly in Kaiba'a POV. Caio


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 peeps and peepets. Enjoy

AN: I know I've been referring to Kaiba as Seto, but that's because the story takes place here in America, where we usually call people by their first name. Believe me, it's confusing me too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a freakin thing. Not even the cards.

On the other side of the school, Seto Kaiba was already in the locker room, getting ready for another show down with that jerk Drake. No one made Seto Kaiba cry on his first day at a new school and got away with it. NO ONE!!!! Especially not that stupid, girl crazy, incredibly cute American musician. "Whoa Seto" he thought to himself. "He's not cute, remember. He's an insensitive, girl crazy pain in the ass. Yeah, that's it. Just keep thinking like that."

Seto finished tying his shoes and walked out to the main gym, wondering why he always managed to pick the skirt chasers. First Wheeler ran off with that Mai girl, and now this. Why couldn't he ever set his sights on a boy who didn't trip over his own tongue whenever a D-cup passed by?

It had seemed a nice enough school when Seto had first arrived. And he had pinched himself when he saw who he was supposed to be shadowing. Even though the other boy had ignored him Seto had still hoped that, with time, they could become friends. Until those girls had mobbed them at lunch, all hoping to sit with the cute new boy. He had tried to say no, but they had ignored his poorly worded protests and dragged him away from Drake before he could stop them. Not, however, before he caught Drake's look of absolute hatred. Ever since that day, Drake had done everything he could to humiliate Seto and make him miserable.

Seto snapped back to reality as Drake suddenly appeared next to him. "Hello Bell-san" Seto said in badly accented English. "Can it jerk." Drake snapped, "I don't need you to pity me. I could get any girl, any day, before you could even say Hi." Seto started to respond, but the gym teacher blew their whistle and both boys wandered off to their respective activities, Drake silently laughing at the expression he was imagining on Seto's face when he saw what had happened to his beloved coat, and Seto fighting back the tears and wondering how one stupid American boy could hurt him so much.

Chp. 2 over. I know most of my chapters are short, but if I didn't stop when I do, then one chapter would be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long to be one chapter. Poor Kaiba. I'm so mean to him. I promise I'll be nicer from now on fingers crossed behind back

Review. Feed the muse. The poor thing is just skin and bones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Woot Finally. A fanfiction with chapters. 

AN: Mokuba doesn't exist in this universe. Sorry to anyone who likes him.

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these characters, I wouldn't be blowing off my homework to do this. I'd pay someone else to do it for me (my homework, not the story).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym class ended, and everyone wandered into the locker rooms to change. Seto finished changing, and wandered on to his next class, to caught up in his angst (AN: lol. Emo Kaiba) to notice the stares and laughs he was getting. It wasn't until he sat down in his next class that Seto realized what had happened to his coat. Someone had died it bright pink, and had written "Man Whore" on the back in large purple letters. That was the last straw. Seto ran for the door, no longer caring if anyone saw him crying.

Drake was on his way to English class when he was suddenly knocked to the floor by a pink blur. Guessing that Seto had seen what had happened to his jacket, Drake followed him down the hall, thinking to get a video of the other teen's reaction to laugh at later (AN: Wow, I'm making Drake into a real ass.). However, when he caught up with Seto, the other boy wasn't frantically calling for new clothes or trying to hide. He had collapsed in front of some lockers and was bawling his brains out, not caring that people were stopping to stare at him. This hadn't been the reaction Drake was expecting at all. He had expected the other boy to be humiliated a bit, not to start crying like someone had kicked his puppy.

Seto couldn't move. He knew people were staring at him, but his legs just wouldn't work. Why? What had he ever done to deserve this? He hadn't asked those girls to fuss over him. He hadn't even liked it. Why couldn't he see that? Suddenly, Seto felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Drake through a blur of tears. Wiping his eyes quickly, Seto asked, "What do you want"? "I wanted to apologize." Drake said, not sure why he was doing this, only sure that he didn't like watching the other boy cry. "Really?" Seto sniffed. "Yea." Drake said "Next time I'll use gold paint" At that Seto's legs suddenly started working again and he ran out of the school, the sound of Drake's mocking laughter ringing in his ears.

Back at the school, Drake was too busy laughing to notice the very angry crowd of teenage girls slowly drawing closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL. Bet you thought I was gonna make Drake be nice. gets hit in the head with the mighty rock of we love Seto-ness Owowowowowowow ok ok. I'll make him be nice next chapter. Geez

Review people. I can't make Drake be nice if my muse starves to death.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Possibly the last one. Not much else to say. So here's a kitty 

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Sigh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Seto didn't show up at school the next day. Or the day after. Or the rest of the week. Which was how Drake found himself walking to Seto's house to deliver the homework the other boy had missed, grumbling to himself the whole way. "It's not fair." He muttered darkly, "I'm the one that got beat up by a bunch of girls. Why do I have to walk all the way to his house"? Arriving at Seto's house, Drake rang the doorbell and waited. The door was finally opened by a small black-haired boy. "Can I help you?" the boy asked. "I'm looking for Seto." Drake replied. "Just a sec." The boy said, before shutting the door. It was opened again a minute later by a very red-eyed Seto. "What do you want?" Seto sniffed. "I, uh, I brought you your homework." Drake said. "Oh, thank you." Drake handed over the papers, and both boys stood there awkwardly.

Suddenly, Seto spoke up. "You know, I didn't like it. On the first day, when those girls were mobbing me. I didn't like it. They wouldn't listen." Drake suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Finally, he looked back up at Seto. "Really?" He asked. "Really." Seto replied. "I've been trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen either. Do you know how horrible that feels? When you like someone that much and they hate you because of something you couldn't control." Drake stood there a minute, absorbing the meaning of those words before responding. "You like me?" Seto's face flamed. "I, er, well, I kinda, sorta… yes. I like you. A lot." Drake was saved from having to think of a response by the return of the small black-haired boy who had answered the door. The boy said something in Japanese to Seto before disappearing back inside the house. "I have to go get ready for dinner." Seto said, the relief in his voice obvious. "Ok." Drake replied, "See you in school tomorrow?" Seto smiled, "Yeah, you will."

------------------------ 3 months later ----------------------------------------------------

Double-checking his hair and teeth in the mirror, Drake picked up his stuff and walked to gym. He had a little surprise planned for Seto today. It had cost him a few months allowance worth of candy bars, but he had wormed Seto's secret weakness out of the teen's little brother and had managed to get some. Arriving at the gym, Drake quickly changed into his uniform and waited for Seto to arrive, hoping that everything would go according to plan. If it didn't work, well, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. No. It would work. This was too important for it not to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry LOL Couldn't resist the cliffy. I know it's short, but this was such a perfect place to end this chapter.

Ok, so I lied. Mokuba does exist and this isn't the last chapter. So sue me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Absolutely the last chapter, I promise. Until I start the sequel at least. After all, Drake's family has to find out eventually –insert evil laugh here- 

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm using right now. Le sigh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sprinted towards the gym, ignoring the stitch in his side as people dove to the side to get out of his way. 365 days a year where the dentist could be running late and he had to pick today.

Skidding to a halt outside the gym, Seto double-checked the rolled up poster he was carrying before he headed into the gym. Drake was going to flip when he saw that Seto had managed to get him his favorite rock star's autograph. And it had only cost him a few months allowance.

Sure that the poster was still in tact, Seto quickly caught his breath and opened the door to the gym.

Drake was about ready to pull his hair out. There were only a few more minutes left of gym and Seto still hadn't arrived.

Just as Drake was about to give up, the door to the gym opened and Seto walked in clutching a rolled up piece of paper. Grinning broadly, Seto walked over to Drake and handed him the poster with a cheery "Sorry I was late. The dentist got caught in traffic."

Taking the paper from Seto and unrolling it, Drake couldn't hold back a small yelp of excitement. His favorite rock star's autograph! Smiling, Seto said "So, I take it you like it." "Yeah. It's great man, thanks." Drake replied before rerolling up the paper and setting it down with his books.

"I've got something for you too." Drake said, pulling his guitar out from behind the bleachers. "I wrote it myself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: I can't write songs, but I would love it if someone else would write one for this story. If you're interested in seeing your song in this story, please send me the lyrics. Pretty pretty please puppy dog eyes) )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake finished and looked over at Seto. The other boy was standing there, a disbelieving smile on his face. "You wrote that? For me?"

"Yup," Drake replied, "For you." Drake set his guitar down before walking over to the other boy. "Did you like it?" He asked softly, as their faces slowly inched closer. Seto just smiled and closed the distance between their lips.

The two finally came up for air when the gym teacher's whistle suddenly sounded. Ignoring their gawking classmates, Drake and Seto smiled at each other before walking over to one of the stations scattered around the gym. This was going to be an interesting school year, full of love and other indoor sports.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it's over. Took me forever to write this. Hope it's good. Review people, feed the crazy kitty-muse.


End file.
